Fudōtokuna
by You'll Be My Death
Summary: She spared him from his fate and breaks his contact, instead making an offer of her own soul to the demon. Kuroshitsuji Black Butler /InuYasha xover! Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian! Oneshot!


_**Fud**__**ō**__**tokuna**_

_(Immortal)_

_She spared him from his fate and breaks his contact, instead making an offer of her own soul to the demon. _

_Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/InuYasha xover!_

_Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian_

_Oneshot!_

* * *

"_Is this what thy wish, priestess?"_

"_Yes, spare the boy and I'll offer my soul to you instead, after his death."_

"…_Stubborn…Very well. Thy wish will be grant."_

"_Wait…! Who are you? I did not summon you! Only Him!"_

"…_My reasons are not your own, little boy. But I'll suppose I shouldn't call you a little boy after this, don't I?"_

_The devil smiled from the darkness, his blood red eyes gleamed._

_-_

"Master! Wake up! It's time to get up." A light feminine voice called out as a hand gently patted on his shoulders to jostled him out of his sleep. His eyes squeezed as he groaned lightly, his body protested against waking up. Something flapped open and the light of the morning sun got into his still-closed eyes, making him protested some more against waking up. "Master Ciel, you do best to wake up now. I'll get your breakfast ready." The smooth masculine voice told him from the other side of the bed.

He sat up on his plush bed, rubbing his face but still not opening his eyes. He heard a soft sigh from his side of the bed, "Master, would you like me to dress you today? Sir Sebastian had already left to prepare your breakfast in the diner room." The soft voice asked him and he opened his weary eyes to see his faithful head maid standing there, blocking the light from getting to him, so he could only see her pale silhouette at first. Eventually, his sleepy eyes finally managed to adjusted to the light and saw her ocean blue eyes, similar to his own, and her smile.

He yawned before he answered to her question, "That's fine. I don't care." He lost his timidity of her touches after a while he first had her, so he didn't mind her changing him into and out of his clothes. It probably wasn't appropriate of having an opposite sex changing the master, but sometime his butler was a bit too busy with house chores to have a time to change him into suitable day clothes so it was her job to see to it. He got off of his bed and prepared himself to her gentle touches.

His maid hummed to herself as she prepared his clothes of today and took him out of his pajamas. Quickly, to spare him from her touches for any longer, she gently assisted him into his clothes and helped him placed on his boots from his bed after he sat on his bed to give her an easier access to his feet. She also made sure to put his eye patch over his right eye and tied it for the day. He sighed, pondered a bit about his right eye, after he thanked her for assisting him. His right eye had a glowing purple pentagram symbol on it, but because of his maid's interfere with his contract, it was broken, right down to the middle. Some parts were missing but he knew where it had gone to.

He glanced at the maid, making his bed up and stared at her chest, to where her heart would be. Ciel had seen it before, when she first appeared to interrupt them and begged to spare him and offered her own soul instead. When the devil marked both of them, a broken one over his right eye and other, He had torn her foreign, already tattered outfit right down to her cleavage, to where her heart is, and stained another broken seal over it.

She bleeds when He does so. But Ciel doesn't, probably because his soul was no longer at risk because of her. Even to this day, he doesn't know why she had saved him from his would be fate of being devoured. "Kagome." He stated out, catching his maid's attention.

"Hm? Yes, Master?" She finished making his bed up and placed one of his pillows back to its' original area and stood up straight and kept her working hands behind her back. She always did try to follow the rules of the servants, even though he doesn't care about it, as long they get their works done and left him alone unless necessary(1). "Do you know what I'll be having breakfast today?" Ciel sorely wanted to ask her why but he could never seemed to get it out, instead asking a worthless question. "Hmm… You'll be having poached salmon and mint salad. The side dish will be…you have three choices, actually. Toast, scones, or campagne (a type of bread). Which one would you like, Master? I'll make sure to tell him." Kagome asked, as she led him down to the diner room.

Sure he could have his breakfast in bed, but since he's having a guest later, he needs to dress quickly and eat quickly to meet him. "Scones." Ciel quickly told her, nearly causing her to giggle a little but kept her mouth shut. Such a predictable answer…

"Alright then. I'll tell Sir Sebastian to add scones as well." They already arrived to the diner room and she quickly pulled out a chair for him from the diner table. He seated and gave a nod to his maid for permission to leave him. She then left him alone to deliver a message that their young master want scone to add to his breakfast. Ciel watched her disappear beyond a door, her long dark hair swished from her hurried state; her black long, puffy skirt was picked up to allowed her feet to go quicker.

She never did like wearing that maid outfit, because it restricted her movement a bit, but wore it for his sake. Such an odd woman she was.

"_My name is Kagome and I'll be your head maid for as long as you need me, Master."_

She's also his housekeeper, especially when he and his butler were gone. She always made sure that everything is in order and made sure that everyone is in the line, or at least tried to. But sometime, Ciel would take her along with them because she does provide some extra protection.

"_Master…! Are you alright?! I'm so, so sorry, I should have paid some more attention to our surroundings!" _

He sighed, deciding to drop that line of the thoughts, because it was giving him headaches.

His butler appeared into the room, with his breakfast on the silver tray in his slender hands and placed it on the table in front of Ciel, "Here's your breakfast, master, poached salmon and mint salad with scones as well." He told him, as he stood up straight. Ciel devoured his breakfast, neatly and quickly. When he was finished, he asked his butler a question and was soon fall into a conversation about his businesses, lunch, dinner, and a visiting guest.

A knock on a door interrupted them and Ciel let out a command to come in. Ciel and Sebastian looked on as Kagome's head poked out, "U-umm, M-master? We may have a problem."

"…?" Kagome soon opened the door and stood in front of them with three other servants behind her, "The rest of your servants… They didn't exactly do their appointed jobs very well… So Sir Sebastian… I need your help, solving them." Kagome, despite her noticeable signs of nervousness, remained stern. Sebastian sighed out of frustration and bowed to Ciel, out of his apology, in which Kagome did the same. He went over to her and glared at the other servants behind her, in which they yelped at before he shut the door behind them.

Ciel shook his head out of pity. Those three… Bardory (also known as just Bard) is the chef of the household, but he wasn't very good at it. He like to burn, no, scorches the foods with the flamethrower, so he probably already had burn the kitchen up. Finnian's the gardener but he's…just very treacherous with any of plant life. And Meirin…She's very clumsy and shortsighted so she tended to destroy many, many things, even a wall once upon a time.

Although his male servants got along with his head maid just fine (they are very scared of her however), she and Meirin does have some difficulties with each other, probably because Meirin preferred to listen to Sebastian, not obeying Kagome at all, which in turn got frustrated. It wasn't long until Kagome managed to show how…strong she could be and warn her to listen to her next time. Their relationship is a bit strained, compared to all of the relationships she had with others. But they do get along for their sake.

Ciel think differently though, Meirin is very likely jealous of Kagome's '_relationship'_ with the butler. He wasn't that naïve. Ciel hummed to himself and patiently waited for his butler to return with his head maid.

His eye narrowed as he thought of the relationship his butler and the maid may have with each other. Ciel doesn't know whether if he's jealous or not, but he doesn't like it when Kagome spend so much time with Sebastian, even if they're usually only worked together. Ciel shook his head off of that thought. He nearly forgot about the old man who doesn't do much in the manor, Tanaka.

She and Tanaka, the old man who used to be his father's loyal butler and now the steward of the house, seemed to get along better than the other servants of the house does with her. It was strange but he seemed to like to treat Kagome as his granddaughter of some sort. It was oddly refreshing somehow, to Ciel, to actually have several servants to like each other as a family.

-

Later at night, today was pretty uneventful. He got a guest over and they mostly discussed about his business, Funtom Company, and how they would improve it then that was about it with the guest. Of course Meirin had wrecked something valuable, which in returned got Kagome angry and scorned at her a little bit before cleaning the broken shards up herself, seeing that Meirin was, once again, paralyzed in her spot over the messes she had made. Of course, Kagome just left her there.

"_Master…Go to sleep. You worry too much."_

"Hmm." Ciel sighed out from his bed, in his pajama, unaware of the fact he had an uninvited guest hiding in the shadow next to his bed, across from him. He was about to untie his eye patch but felt something a bit out of the place in his room and paused. He let out a surprised gasp when someone got something over his mouth suddenly. He smelled chloroform and quicker than he could react, he passed out. The stranger moved over to pick him up over his shoulder and quickly bolted out of the window, just as the boy's maid came to check on him and yelled out in shock.

"Master Ciel!"

-

"_Oh? I'm just a servant. Nothing more than that."_

"_Then why did he call you a priestess?"_

_Her lips curled into a sad smile, "Like I said before, I'm nothing more than a servant, Master Ciel."_

"…"

Ciel groaned, his eye slowly opening up. He felt a little sick to his stomach from an aftereffect of the chloroform but managed to push it down. When his eye adjusted to the barely lit room, he spotted an odd man against a wall. The man saw him looking at him, he sighed, "I truly apologized for taking you against your will, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. It was the only way I could get that wench out of that house."

"…Kagome?" He murmured out, confused.

"Yes, her. I want something things from her, you see." The man drawled out. He blinked in surprise, as the man had a long, dark hair in a low ponytail and a pair of piercing red eyes, similar to his butler. "Who are you and what did you want with her?" The boy demanded from him.

"Ooh, such a bossy little brat." The man grinned. Ciel tried to move but found himself to be tied, ropes trapping his movement and on the hard dirty floor, in a dungeon-like room with a single candle, hanged on a wall by the holder. '_Fun. This is the second time I have to go through that!_' He remembered his last kidnapping and it wasn't even funny the first time. "Heh, I don't think you'll live though this one so I'll tell ya."

"My name is Miles Smith. And she has something of mine and I want it back." He smirked, mocking him as he inhaled his cigarette. "Knowing that bitch, she'll come right away to save your ass. Such a heroine she was back then. Heh, I wonder she even had change at all since three hundred years ago?"

'_Three-three hu-hundred years?! What? But she's human!'_ Ciel thought, confused. "But wasn't she human?" He foolishly asked him. Miles grinned as he walked over to him and gripped his chin, his face breathing smoke on him, making him cough, "Sure, if you called an immortal a human. That's why I wanted it. Something that's making her immortal. I wanted that and I'll get it. It's in her heart, you see. So…" All of the blood in his face drained from realization.

"Are you going to kill her by taking out her heart?" Ciel murmured out to him. His grin grew bigger, "Exactly."

-

"Master Ciel!" She called out as she lost the trail. Kagome frowned and thought to herself, _'Sebastian's truly not going to be pleased with this.' _Forced with no way to track them, she called out to him, "Sebastian? Sebastian!" She knew the butler had a very acute hearing so by hearing her distressed calls, he should be able to find her quickly. _'I hope I wouldn't be in trouble for this… but then again, when's the last time I got into trouble with him?' _Hearing dead leaves and grasses crushed from behind her, she spun around, her skirt and apron lifted a bit from her sudden actions, to face him. Sebastian frowned, wondering what was wrong as he shifted his lit candle to other hand to bring illumination to his face so they could see better in darkness.

"Master got kidnapped, Sir Sebastian, and I lost their trails…" Kagome trailed off, embarrassed as she looked down on the ground out of the shame. "Ah, so that's what happened." The butler mused to himself. "I'm surprised I didn't detect that at all…" He frowned at himself and shook his head, "I'm a failure as a butler."

Kagome looked up to and shake her head in negative, "No, no! You're a wonderful butler, sir! I'm the one who's a failure…!"

The handsome butler hummed to himself in amusement, "Heh, I don't believe so but we'll debate about that later. Master is our number one primary right now." Suddenly, his face was close to her own and smile sexily at her, "But if you want to be punished later, remind me and I'll be happy to give you one, Kagome, my little maid." A red streak quickly dusted on her delicate face when he stroked her lips with a gloved finger, "Egh-!" She flinched away, earning a disappointed sound from him.

"Sir-r…shouldn't we go looking for the master?" Kagome shuttered out, making sure to keep several paces away from him. Sebastian sighed, making sure that the flame of the candle was still ongoing, "Very well. I believed he was taken somewhere out in the city. Possibly in an empty building somewhere… But how did in the world did that person who took the master get there so quickly?" He pondered at this matter, only to find that the scent seemed vaguely familiar.

The maid frowned, "I think it was a half blooded beast, Sir Sebastian. Am I not right?"

"Ah! Yes. It's a half mutt. Very good, priestess. But we'll be too late if we go on foot. We'll take flight." Sebastian amused out, as he saw her to shuttered out in shock, "Ta-take fl-flight-t?! Anything but that!" She pled with him.

"Ah, then do you want the master to be harmed?"

"…You're mean." Kagome gave in, only because she does care about the master's well-being. The maid yelped as she found herself to be picked up in bridal style by Sebastian. It wasn't long until his black feathered wings appeared in a gust of a dark wind and he took flight in the ebony sky with her in his arms. The candle was laid on the ground and the flame went out from the gust from his wings.

-

"There's a story back in Japan. Maybe you've heard of it, unlikely but maybe. I'll be happy to tell you." Miles told him, after taking a long inhalation of his cigarette, the reek of the smoke bothered Ciel. Ciel glared at him but waited for him to tell the story. He didn't know any of the stories or tales from Japan.

"There was a priestess who supposedly fell in love with a half-blooded beast, sired by a human wench and a dog demon, and she carried a jewel that carried a magical power that everyone lusted for. She wished to give the jewel to the half-blooded so he could become human. But the beast tricked her and wounded her heavily. Out of revenge for being used, the priestess had sealed the beast to the tree for eternity.

The priestess died but not before she requested the villagers to burn her body with the jewel so no beasts will ever seek it again. The jewel disappeared. That is until a young girl of fifteen years appeared out of nowhere fifty years later and unsealed the beast. She unsealed the beast because she is in danger.

A demon had chased her because it had sense the power that had supposedly disappeared forever in her. It ripped her flesh apart and the jewel was reborn from her. The demon had swallowed the jewel and trapped her with the half-blooded beast with the tree with its body. The girl had pleaded for help from the beast.

And well, I supposed you could figure out what had happened next with the girl and the beast."

Ciel seemed very engrossed into the tale but when the man had assumed that he knew what had happened with the girl and the half-blooded beast, he shook his head in negative and told his thoughts on it, "Umm, he killed her like he did to the priestess?"

"Actually, no. He's willingly spared her, if she would give him the jewel after he killed the demon that swallowed the jewel." Miles amused but continued on with the tale.

"She refused because an old woman warned her not to. It wasn't long until a bird had stolen the jewel and the girl had no choice but killed it with an arrow while it was in flight. However, she had shattered the jewel also. The broken shards went everywhere in the region of ancient Japan.

They were forced to journey together with a fox child, a demon slayer hell-bend on revenge, a cat beast, and a cursed monk to gather the shards. But there is a great evil lurks, using them to gather the shards together so he could use the jewel to be more powerful. In the end, they defeated him and the jewel refused to be wished upon so it had went back into the girl's body. Nobody knows what had happened to her after that. The half-blooded beast had died from the final battle, returning in the arms of the dead priestess in the hell. The fox child disappeared, wandering around in the region, still seeking for the girl he loved as a mother. The cat beast went with him.

The demon slayer returned to her lost village to rebuild it. The monk finally had his curse lifted and returned with the demon-slayer. But they eventually died from their lingering poison that was casted by the evil. Basically, it's an epic tale, much like **Homer's Odyssey**. If you're lucky, you could find an English-translated book of that tale." Miles taunted him, refusing to tell the boy master anymore of it.

Ciel glared at him, "So what does my maid had to do with it?"

The man grinned at him, "Because she's the girl from the tale, the one who sired the lost jewel. That jewel had granted her immortality, against her wishes, so she could guard it for eternity."

"What?" Out of nowhere, seemly thousands of tiny, black spiders suddenly descended on the poor boy, quickly covering him from his neck down to his bared toes. Scared and frantically he tried to shake most of them off, best as he could while being tied. He whimpered, causing the man to laugh at his misery.

"_Why did you just put that spider outside instead of killing it?"_

"…_I hate spiders. I apologized if I offended you, Master Ciel. I won't do it again, if that's pleases you, Master."_

"_No, no, that's fine, as long you dispose of them, Kagome."_

"_Yes, sir."_

Mindlessly, he thought, 'Kagome… Please come and get me… Kagome…' Ciel was drowning in the swarm of spiders, his ears no longer able to hear anything but the scraping of their long legs on his flesh. Briefly, he thought he saw his butler and his maid for a moment before he fell unconscious.

-

"Master Ciel!" Kagome bellowed out for him in a vacant warehouse where Sebastian found the scent. But she knew it wasn't empty. She sensed Ciel and someone else somewhere in the building. "Sir Sebastian?" She looked at the handsome butler next to her and he seemed focus on something. "That half-mutt… We best to hurry. I believe Ciel is in danger."

"Then let's go." They took off to the basement they knew the kidnapper was keeping their youthful master in. Sebastian breaks the lock and got in with her. What they had found was frightening; their master was covered in by poisonous spiders and was easing his struggling from exhaustion, "Master!" Kagome called out to him, "Sir Sebastian!"

He nodded to her; neither noticed the hidden intruder in the shadow or at least ignored it out of concern for Ciel. Sebastian was the first to get to him and summoned a small fire to kill the spiders; just enough for him to see Ciel's face and allowed him to breath. Kagome then went to Ciel to assisted Sebastian to try to purify the rest but when she was about to start, something speared through her chest, earning a wounded moan from her.

Sebastian, from hearing her moan, took a fast look at her and his eyes widened in surprise upon discovering her being speared through her chest from her back with a tentacle that linked to something in the shadow, breathed out, "Kagome!" She then began fall onto the floor and hunching over from pain.

Ciel, as he was in and out of conscious after his butler managed to get rid of the spiders obstructing his face, saw her bleeding from her chest with a strange thing sticking out, whispered out, "Kagome…?" He then had gone into unconsciousness again, now cradled in Sebastian's arms, in an attempt to keep his master away from anymore spiders that are still lingering on both the wall and the floor.

The blood pooled under her and the rare pain soon overtook her body as it's attempting to heal the wound over the thing in her chest. She whimpered and winced, she murmured to someone behind her, dissolving from the shadow, "You're supposed to be dead, Na-Naraku…"

Sebastian glared at the smiling man but could not do anything with Ciel in his arms. "Do you still desire the jewel, you abominable beast?" Kagome hissed out from her clenched teeth as she attempted to get rid of the tentacle by purifying it but is too weak to do so. The man smiled, "Yes, of course, so give me Shikon no Tama!"

"I-I'm so sorry-y, but I'm afraid I can't. It's lo-long gone now." Kagome chuckled weakly, but still not facing him as the tentacle had preventing her to doing so.

"Wench, you lie."

"No-o… My body and soul had absorbed it so it's now truly a part of me… That's why I'm nothing more than fate's plaything. His favorite toy… Forever to wander around on the Earth until the end of time. I sought the Devil out so He could spare me from that fate, better to wander in Hell than this filth of land." Kagome hissed out from the pain that eventually became monotonous to her, taking a small delight to the rare treat she had since several hundred years ago. The butler, after hearing her said that she's his favorite toy, smiled darkly at the man-beast. Ciel whispered out his maid's name, having been awake to hear the last tad bit of their conversation.

The boy child looked up to his butler and told him quietly, "Kill him. Now. That's my order, Sebastian." Sebastian nodded, "Yes, my master." He made sure that the spiders are no longer around to attack the boy child and placed him on the floor, yet keeping him away from the ever spreading blood of Kagome.

Sebastian stood up straight and his crimson eyes watched Naraku, his tentacle still in the maid's chest. "I'd preferred it if you release Kagome immediately, good sir."

Naraku, to scorn him, grinned, "Nah." The butler's eyes hardened but did a mock sigh, "I do like it if there's no violence between us but it seemed like I have no choice." Suddenly, he vanished in a blur, appeared in front of Naraku, and threw a punch into his stomach. Naraku flinched from the surprise attack and snarled in anger, quickly detached his bloodied tentacle from the hunched maid and tried to aim the butler with it. He quickly dodged it and it ended up into the floor.

Quickly, as the man let go of Kagome, Ciel went to her, ignoring the blood that was getting on of his pajama and kneeled in front of her, dimly aware of the blood around and on him, "Kagome!"

"Master. I'm okay, really, look." She pulled apart her clothes around the hole to show him that it was quickly healing. She was careful to not show him anything. Ciel seemed a little sicken at the sight but was happy that his maid was okay. Kagome frowned and bowed to him as much she could without provoking her healing wound, "I'm so sorry! None of this would happen if… Please forgive me!" She was about to continue on but Ciel interrupted her, "Stop. It's okay."

Both were dimly aware of a fight was taking place between the butler and the half-blooded beast and knew that it was best to get out of there. "Master, maybe it's better if we let them be…" She yelped out in shock when a tentacle nearly impaled Ciel but went through a wall behind him instead, "Master!" She quickly shielded him, using her body, and put up a barrier that had been unused until now.

Naraku snarled at them, "Don't think I'll let you go. Even if the jewel no longer here, I'll take you instead!" The butler frowned angrily as he leapt back away from him after Naraku sent out a miasma at him. At least Kagome knows how to form barriers. That was a good thing. The butler thought as he quickly took out a cloth napkin from his coat pocket and wrapped around his lower face to prevent the miasma from getting to him.

Even if he's pretty much immune to that type of poison, it still would burn his skin if it got to him. Sebastian does like his face after all. The silverware somehow appeared into each of the gap of his fingers. "I think not. She's no longer available, because as soon she made the deal with me, she's already mine. So therefore, you **cannot** have her!" Sebastian taunted him as he lunged to him, the silver knives already aimed.

"What?!" Naraku hissed out angrily, "You're the…!" He couldn't say anything anymore because as soon he said that, Sebastian stabbed all four knives in one of his gloved hands into his neck, preventing him to speak, and other four into his stomach. Sebastian kept them there for a minute or so before he quickly detached them, resulting in the man-beast spraying blood all over. Sebastian whipped the blood off his knives and it spattered onto the stone ground instead of being on the silverware. He still looked disgusted that some of the blood had gotten on his clothes and onto his partially covered face.

He turned his back onto the crumpling body and said, "_Watashi wa aku made shitsuji desu kara (I'm just one hell of a butler)_. _Nothing more_." He slowly peeled off his napkin from his face, a dark smile on his handsome lips as he disposed of that napkin and put the knives back to wherever they came from.

"Sir Sebastian! Be careful! I know his tricks!" Kagome called out to him from behind her barrier, Ciel crutching her sides as he peered at his butler and the crumbled body warily, unheeded of his maid's heated face because he was holding her from behind. Sebastian took in her words and his scarlet eyes narrowed. Sebastian's body whipped around and narrowly dodged a tentacle, "Don't turn your back on me!" The body snarled, the wounds quickly healing.

"Damn!" Sebastian said to himself, as he watched the man getting up slowly. Sebastian dodged some more tentacles that instead from the man's back appeared from the darkness. One somehow pierced his left shoulder, causing him to grunt out in surprise. "Sir Sebastian!" He heard the maid gasped out when she saw him being pierced.

He saw Ciel narrowed his azure eye on him from behind his maid, daring him to get hurt one more time. Sebastian quirked a smirk and knew he should end it quickly, like his master had wished.

He gripped the tentacle and ripped it off from his shoulder, unheeded of pain overwhelming him. Sebastian tossed it aside and lunged toward Naraku again. Naraku growled and then vanished in a blur but Sebastian had seen it coming. He quickly grabbed Naraku's long, oily hair, jerked it back toward him, and spun him around by his shoulder so Naraku could face him. Sebastian then punched through Naraku's stomach, causing to let out a howl in pain; his blood went spurting and spattered onto a wall.

Kagome, knowing that Naraku would never die unless she step in to finish him off, letting down her lilac barrier and walked cautiously toward the squirming Naraku with Sebastian's hand still sticking out from his back. Ciel was not sure what she was going to do so he followed closely behind her, close enough to keep his hands on her clothes.

Sebastian gave her a warning look to not come near them but eventually decided to allow her to keep coming toward them. Naraku, realizing what was the woman going to do to him, began to struggle wildly but the butler kept a firm grip on his shoulder so he couldn't do much. Naraku glared into the demonic butler's eyes in front of him as Sebastian smiled, taunting him.

"Naraku," Her soft voice rang out in the room, "how did you survive? I thought I had destroyed you, damned you to the hell even." Naraku grinned, "As always, you are such an idiot girl. You didn't notice that my soul did not depart from the living plane. You only destroyed my body but failed to notice that my soul had still existed in this world. I only need a fresh body…" He chuckled darkly at her.

"I see… No wonder you are weaker than you were before. But don't worry. I won't make a mistake such like this again. I'm sure He'll see to it." Kagome whispered to him, glancing at Sebastian as doing so. Her hand glowed lilac colored and placed it on Naraku's head, "Goodbye, you abomination."

Naraku screamed out in pain when her hand forced the purifying power down into his core, erasing him from the existence. Not again…he thought as his body then turned into ashes around Sebastian's hand. Kagome peered to Ciel from behind her, who in turned looked at her curiously. She gave him a weak smile. Sebastian checked his pocket watch and blinked at the time. "Oh! It's past your bed time, Master Ciel! Off we go!" Sebastian did not allow them to have any chance to even talk with each other.

Ciel gave his butler a disapproving glare as he really wanted to know what had happened between her and that man who had took him from his home years ago. But he allowed him to take him in his arms and Sebastian pulled her with him as he took them to the manor.

There is always tomorrow.

-

He woke up earlier than usual, as his mind was still filled with thoughts, refusing to allow him to have some decent sleep. Even his maid was surprised to see him awake in his bed when she came in to wake him and help him to change into his day clothes, as par morning routine. "Master, are you alright?" Kagome asked him, worry in her soft tone, as she stood in front of the window after she opened it. Her attires, unlike yesterday with all of the blood and holes in it, were noticeably changed into cleaner and better clothes. Ciel stared at the wall beyond him for a bit before he turned to look at her and asked, "Do you think Sebastian would find a book about the tale of the jewel?"

Kagome blinked at first but smiled gently at him, "I'm sure he will, Master Ciel. Sir Sebastian had always done the impossible. But if you like, I would be happy to tell you about it instead." Kagome picked up the folded clothes from his dresser and prepared to change him, "Sir Sebastian is making your breakfast right now. Would you like me to accompany you this time?"

"Please." Ciel breathed out as he got off from his plush bed. Kagome hummed to herself in thought as she's attending to him. "…That man said that you had disappeared from the tale. What happened?" Ciel asked as Kagome's fussing over his shirt from behind him. He felt her hands paused for several seconds before resuming, "Oh… I was selfish to leave them behind but I couldn't bear to stand it to see them dying while I could not. So I left on a ship traveling to Europe. Perhaps out of envy."

Ciel wasn't sure who 'them' are, but knew they might be those who had helped her gathered the shards, as Naraku had told him. "Ohh… Have you ever seen any of them again?" Ciel sat on the bed to let her to put on his socks and boots after he pulled up his pants and tucked in his shirt himself. Kagome kneeled on the floor in front of him, tying his boots, "I'm not sure if I did. My memories, aside from that time, are not as good."

Kagome stood up and dusted her apron, already done with tying his boots then went on tying his patch over his right eye. "Your breakfast, Master, are consisted of…Umm… I apologized. I believed Sir Sebastian had forgotten to tell me." Ciel shook his head, "That's fine." Kagome finished fastening the string of his patch then did a quick work of making his bed up before accompanying him to the diner room.

As they descended down the stair, Ciel stopped and looked up to the taller woman, "You will tell me, right?"

Kagome blinked in surprise, but again smiled at him, "Yes, master, I will. When would you like me to tell you?" Ciel resumed walking down the stair, "Now would be nice." Kagome sighed, "Heh. Of course."

They arrived to the diner room and Ciel sat down in his chair, just as his butler showed up to served him his breakfast. Sebastian then apologized to both of them for forgetting to tell the maid what the breakfast was, in which Ciel waved it off. Ciel then gave Kagome a nod to begin her story.

"There was a man…no, a boy, a half-blooded demon, sired by a demon father and a human mother, who was an outcast of a village. He fell in love with a priestess, who guarded the jewel…" Kagome only stopped to allow Ciel to do what he needed to do and to give herself a break and allow herself to complete a chore or two. She wasn't sure whether if Sebastian was listening or not, but she knew that he knew that story well, maybe by a lesser degree, but she certainly did not minded as much. Kagome then continued on but was not finished because Ciel need to go to bed. Ciel is certainly seemed engrossed into her story and she hope he does appreciate it.

It took three days for her to finish her story, with many breaks and sleeps. Afterward, Ciel ordered Sebastian to find him an English-translated book of Shikon no Tama. Sebastian complied and disappeared from the manor for some time to look for that book. "So were you really in love with InuYasha?" Ciel had many questions but he did not ask until after she completed her story from years of manners being trained into him.

"I believed I was, so yes. But I never told him because his heart still belonged to the dead priestess-" Kagome was interrupted by Ciel, "Kikyou, right?" He looked up to her as she was tending to one of her chores, sweeping and dusting many rooms, in which Ciel had decided to follow her. He didn't want to keep her from her job anymore as it is, so he followed her to ask questions. His servants thought it was strange of Ciel to do so because he's always working, but he didn't care.

Ciel is even more interested in his head maid than ever before.

"Yes. You're very much right, Master Ciel." Kagome nodded to him, as she struggled to reach a high shelf to dust it in a guest room. Ciel frowned at her struggles to reach it, wishing very much to help her but alas, he wasn't that tall yet, only reaching his maid's shoulders. "Do you…need help, Kagome?" Ciel offered it anyway.

Kagome gasped out at his question, "No, no! It is not acceptable for a master to help a servant!" She declined his offer with a rapid shook of her head, still struggling with the high shelf, her back still turned to him. "Ah, Miss Kagome is right, Master Ciel, it is not appropriate for you to offer your help to your servants." A smooth, strong familiar voice slowly rang out in the room, startling the duo of a master and a maid, "If anything, you wish to help a servant, request another one of your servants to help her instead." A pair of familiar gloved hands gripped Kagome's waist and boosted her off the floor so she could dust that ledge. Kagome blushed heavily, realizing who it was but went ahead to clean the shelf.

Ciel huffed lightly out of jealously as he looked at the butler of his, "Sebastian, at least have some manner to notify us of your presence." Sebastian merely smiled at him as Kagome meekly asked him to put her down, already done with that part of her chores. "Ah, please forgive me, Master. I'll remember to do so next time." He placed her back to the floor and she found herself being under the butler's chin, seeing that he was taller than she was.

Ciel huffed again, "Did you find the book?" He sincerely hope by searching for that book would at least annoyed Sebastian somehow as a revenge for interrupting their 'alone' time. "Yes, I did." Sebastian smiled, "It's in your study, Master."

Ciel nodded, "Good. Kagome, when you finish your chores, come in to my study, alright?" Kagome bowed lightly to him, "Yes sir, I will."

The youthful master then left the room with a last glance in Kagome's direction. Kagome chewed on her lips, unsure of what to take Ciel's actions, too realizing he's acting a bit strange as of late. "Heh." Sebastian smirked. Kagome curiously looked at him, "Sir Sebastian?"

"Seem like you're very much like a siren, Miss Kagome." He commented with his tone very amused.

"Huh?" Kagome doesn't understand of what he was going at. Sebastian chuckled then he quickly surprised the poor maid with a crushing kiss upon her lips. "Hmp!" She squeaked weakly, as his lips prevented her from protesting, but she couldn't say that she doesn't like it. The butler then took her in his arms, as her nimble hands weakly clenched his jacket.

Soon, they took apart for oxygen and Kagome panted for air before she squeaked out, "Why do you need to do that for?!" Her face was scarlet red, her hair slightly out of the place. Sebastian smirked, "How can I not? I simply adored the expression you have on your face~." Kagome huffed, embarrassed, and picked up her skirt so she could bolt out of the room without him making anymore moves onto her.

Sebastian was now left alone in the guest room, chuckling lightly at her adorable antics. "Well, my dear, you're simply too fascinating to stay away from."

-

Kagome quickly completed the rest of the chores with a red stain still on her face. As her master had wished, she then went to visit him in his study room, "Master?" She tapped lightly on the door. "Come in." She heard his reply and went in. Kagome bowed in respect, "Master?"

"Aa, take a seat." She sat in a plush chair in front of his desk. Out of a habit, she folded her hands on her lap and looked on Ciel curiously. "Kagome… Why do you give up your soul for my sake? I'm no better than a rodent." Kagome was taken back. She had thought her master may have some questions for her tale, but obviously, this question had been bothering him for a while.

Kagome was silent for several moments and Ciel didn't seemed like he minded waiting for her answer. She then break her silence, "…I supposed I couldn't bear to see anymore life passing before me. I could never die, Master. So when I sensed an unnatural presence was taking place, I merely went there and interfered the deal, I took that opportunity to give up my life in place for your soul remained your own. You're only a child, corrupted or not. You still have your time to grow up and see both the beautiful and ugly things on earth." She sighed. "I never understand why some human longed for immortality when it only brought them sorrow…Please forgives me, Master, if you're unhappy with my reasons."

Ciel sighed, his hands clasped with each other and under his chin to rest upon, his elbows on the desk, "I admitted I was a little angry with you before. But now, I'm just contented with what I have." He mused to himself, looking at his maid in front of him, into her own azure eyes.

Kagome wasn't sure by what he meant and was slightly confused, "Pardon me, Master, but whatever do you mean?" She asked him. Ciel gave her his rare tiny smile, "Because I got you, Kagome. If it meant giving up your soul for mine, then I'll have you for the rest of my life until I die. I'm happy with that. Thank you, Kagome, for being here."

Kagome was taken back by his confession. She was still confused but she wasn't sure of what she's supposed to say, "Umm, you're… welcome?"

Ciel hummed to himself, a habit he borrowed from his maid, and seemed to had decided on something, "Kagome, come over here."

"Eh?" The baffled maid did as he commanded and stood up and walked around his desk, next to his seated form. "Down here." Ciel gestured her to lean down her face, close to his own. "I admit this wasn't very appropriate to do so, but… I'm getting older, after all." Ciel murmured out, his hands moved to cup her face. Kagome was shock, realizing what he was going to do, as much as she wanted to persist, she did not want to displease her Master, and gave up, allowing him to do as he wished.

He moved up in his seat, his knees were hitting the armrest so he could be closer to her and stole a kiss from his maid. Unlike Sebastian, it was noticeably shy and soft. Kagome knew it was his first kiss and as much she did not want to be the one who 'stole' it, seeing as it rightfully belonged to his fiancée, she reframed herself from feeling guilty, for it seemed to make her master happy. She cupped his shoulders, absently wondering how would the butler feel about this and what would happen afterward, her eyes shifting close.

Ciel broke off for air; a rare stain of red splashed across his face and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Hmm." His cheek brushed against her own as he went deep into his thoughts, "Kagome? Promise me you'll never leave me behind."

"Yes, Master." She wasn't sure if that meant after his death as well, but nonetheless, she promised as she held him, pondering about this turn of event. Without a doubt, she knew that Sebastian is finding some part of amusement out of this. Kagome sighed lightly, her lips thinned.

Well, there goes her time of peace. She just knew both of Sebastian and Ciel are going to fight over her of some sort. Why is she always in this mess?

~_Owari_

* * *

(1) Visit this site for the rules of the servant: http : / / ourwardfamily . com / victorian _ servants . htm

Well, I'm not happy with the ending but I sure am happy with the plot on the most part. This is just an oneshot and nothing more. I'm just trying to find my… attention for my Death Note/InuYasha crossover fanfiction, _**Ghosts In My Head**_.

Please review and tell me your thought about this little shot of mine.

_**You'll Be My Death**_


End file.
